Last Arrancar Standing
by Tetsagoto
Summary: Sasori was an average school kid, finishing his last year at school. When a fateful run-in with a Hollow and Kisuke Urahara, make him realise there is nothing average about him. OC character.
1. Beginnings! Sasori's story

**Disclaimer: **I used to own Bleach. But Tite beat me at poker. Now I don't.

**A/N:** Hey readers.

This is my first fanfiction. I'm writing it to relieve some stress. I'm enjoying writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it C:

Here's the first chapter.

* * *

I don't know who I am. I don't know where I'm from. My memories of a past life are all but gone.

My name is Sasori, that much I remember. The rest is nothing but blurry pictures and muffled voices. Damn, stupid brain.

My story takes off at school, my final year. I was so excited. Not about the class, science drove me to doodling, I was excited about finally leaving school and living a life. The teachers jaw flapped about something, but my attention was elsewhere. You see, for as long as I can remember, I've been seeing ghosts. It never scared me, it was actually kinda cool. But it made me wonder; if they were here on earth, then was there a heaven? A hell? Did we just wander the earth as spirits? That'd suck.

Which brings me to the reason why I'm ignoring my teacher. Outside the window was a ghost, a fat ghost, with what looked like fear in its eyes. What was a ghost scared of? Then I heard that roar. I couldn't see myself, but I'm sure my face matched the ghosts. The ghost flew away quickly but I didn't look away. What the hell was that? I looked around the class room, no one had even flinched. Was I the only one that could hear it? Was it a spirit, or was I finally going insane? I was kinda hoping I was crazy, because if a spirit could roar like that, then I didn't wanna see it.

For the first time that lesson, I focused on the teacher. My hands trembled a little but I controlled them, Mr. Mato's dull voice was helping. I just had to forget about the roar and that ghost. They never happened, they never happened ...

Mercifully, the bell rang minutes later and school was over. I rose quicker than everyone else and grabbed my bag, stuffing inside my book. I just wanted to get home, but I couldn't stop thinking about that ghost. Was it okay? Well, no, he was dead, but that fear ... He was dead, what did he have left to fear?

I turned and headed for the door, only for my path to be blocked off by my annoying friend, Kenji. Kenji was a leech, in the sense that when he met someone cool, in this case, me, he stuck to them closely and by doing so, become cool themselves. He was an idiot.

"Ooooh, Sasori-Kun~ You are looking pale." He said, running a hand through his non-existent hair. He liked to shave his head, claiming it made him look tough. Like I said, idiot.

"That's because annoying bald people keep stopping me from going home." His smile dropped a little. I wasn't that harsh, but Kenji was pretty sensitive for a 'tough' guy.

"Fine, but tomorrow we have kendo practice!" He yelled at me, since i'd already brushed past him and made my way down the busy hallway.

My shoulder bumped into another guys. I gasped, grabbing my chest. Something hurt, like an invisible weight crushing my body. Where the hell had it come from? It eased up quick and I felt fine, like nothing had happened. The day was just getting weirder by the minute. I turned quick to see who I bumped into and spotted a guy with orange hair walking away. Was that him? Well, whatever he did bloody hurt. I straightened myself up and began walking again, just in case Kenji decided to follow.

Anyway, you don't wanna hear about my walk home, so I'll tell you a little bit about myself. My full name is Sasori Hatake, I'm seventeen years old, my blood type is O positive and I enjoy long walks across deserted beaches. Apart from being able to see ghosts, i've also been able to tell how strong people are. I don't know how, it's just a feeling. Like I can see their strength. There's no one really that strong around though. I mean there was that time ... It's another fuzzy memory of mine and I don't know whether it's real or fake, but there was so much power around. Enough power to crush a guy like me into the ground. It probably never happened, a dream or something.

For my whole life, or for what parts I remember, I've lived in Kakura Town, a small place in Japan. I don't have parents, I was told they died and left me enough money to live on my own. So that's what I do. No family, just me. My friends don't know this, no one does. I'm not ashamed, I just don't think they need to know. After all, would it change anything?

My little house is located ten minutes away from school, an easy walk. On that day though, my mind filled with thoughts, I must've taken a wrong turn or something, because I ended up in front of a small store. A man was sat on the porch, waving a fan at his face. I read the sign above him, Urahara's shop, that guy must be Urahara.

I'd never been to this place before, it wasn't on my route home. Still, I felt like I'd seen it some place before. A blurry picture entered my mind, that slowly gained focus and became this shop that stood before me. How did I remember a place I'd never been before?

I approached the guy sitting on the porch, feeling a little uneasy as he stared at me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he had been expecting me. I stopped a reasonable distance away and cleared my throat, trying to think of the right words to say.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?" The guy spoke first, folding up his fan to show me a warm smile. A smile like that would surely seal a purchase.

"Do ... Do I know you?" I had to ask.

"No, I don't believe you do." He told me ... So why didn't I believe him? His voice was genuine but his words weren't. Still, maybe he was right. I had probably just walked past his store one day and never met him.

Yeah, that was probably it.

I bowed my head in apology for wasting his time, then walked away, trying to focus my thoughts on anything else but my curiosity. With my mind, it'd get me nowhere.

I ran into my home the moment I saw the door. I'd emptied my mind, finding thinking of nothing was better than thinking of something. But man, today had been weird: The roar, the crushing power level and the shop I'd never seen but had remembered. It all screamed insanity. I screamed back, shut up.

I dropped my bag onto the ground, kicked off my shoes and dragged my feet as I walked into the living room. Above the television, hung a large mirror. I paused, just to take a look at myself. Kenji was right, I was looking pale. I brushed my fringe to the left, then pulled down my cheeks so I could see the bottom of my eyes. I wasn't sick, the paleness was probably due to the fact that I was tired.

After my inspection, I slumped onto the couch and closed my eyes. I was pretty tired, I hadn't actually noticed until then just how tired I was. I had a bunch of homework to do and some laundry, none of that registered with me though and, before I could get comfy, I fell fast asleep.

* * *

Another roar. My eyes shot open and began adjusting to the dark room. It was late at night, I knew that much. I must've slept a while because I felt refreshed. No need for anymore sleep. I got up slowly and made my way over to the window, pressing my face against the glass. It was a different roar from earlier, quieter and a lower pitch. But it was still unknown and whatever made it, definitely wasn't a puppy.

It roared again and I jumped back, clenching my trembling hands into fists. Only then I realised I wasn't trembling through fear, but from excitement. I wanted to be scared, trust me, I wanted to climb into bed and pretend I couldn't hear anything. But my body was telling me to go and check it out. It couldn't hurt I mean, it wasn't like I was gonna go fight it.

I ran outside with my school clothes on, a different attire wouldn't change anything. It was a chilly night, a coat would've been good. The cold stung my cheeks as I ran through the night and after five minutes, I had to pause to catch my breath. That had been happening alot lately, shortness of breath. Not only that, but my body felt stiffer and everyday it was getting harder to move. I had a doctor check me out, he said I just needed exercise. Surprise, that didn't work.

I wasn't gonna let my body get in my way tonight though. I took a deep breath and started running again. The roars grew louder and louder, I was getting closer, but still I could see nothing. I was starting to think it was all just my imagination. If it was i'd be pissed, running out in the middle of the night for nothing was nobody's idea of fun.

I eventually had to stop again. I chose a small soccer field as my resting place. I leaned against the goalpost and panted hard, grabbing my chest to try and get my heart and lungs to catch up. Surely I wasn't this unfit? My body was trim and up until a month ago I could run a mile without even breaking a sweat. I rubbed my aching knees too, apologizing to them for over working them. If they could talk back, i'm sure they would've cursed me out.

Then fear finally struck me. A roar broke out behind me, loud enough to warrant me covering my ears. It was right behind me, there was no avoiding it now.

I turned swiftly and pointed at ... Nothing. There was nothing there. But that roar, it had sounded so real. Madness wasn't that realistic. The wind died down a little and everything started to get a little quieter, that's when I felt it. A power level like nothing I'd felt before. It was frightening but I could not see the source, there was no one but me in this empty field.

I heard a swish, like a blade slicing through the air and instinctively, I leaped back. My eyes widened in shock as an invisible force crushed the goal posts where I was just standing.

Whatever it was, I knew it had given off the incredible power level and deafening roar. But why couldn't I see it?

I only then noticed I was still in the air! I had leaped back five feet. Ten feet. Fifteen feet! Landing on a patch of grass just outside the soccer pitch. My whole body was shaking a little. How had I done that? Last time I checked, I couldn't fly or super jump. Then how ...?

My eyes focused back on the goal posts, I could feel the power level getting closer. It was coming towards me. I should've known, I was its target. Was that why only I heard it in class? And was this what that ghost had been afraid of? I didn't blame the ghost now, I was scared too.

My reaction sensors kicked in again and I jumped to the side, just as a large dent was created in the ground where I was standing. It looked like a tail. This thing had a tail? Great, I was gonna get crushed. I had no more time to admire my new dodging skills, I just wanted get away.

I started running again, drowning out the pain in my legs with the very real fear that I might be killed. I didn't get far, when I felt something hit me directly in the stomach. My breath was ripped out of me and I was thrown to the ground, groaning and holding my stomach. Damn, that thing was strong and fast and ... I was starting to see it. Nothing more than an outline but my eyes were adjusting to the beast. It was huge, with what looked like horns on its head. I could see its long, thick tail as it swished freely.

How could a beast like this exist? How could no one else hear or see it? And why, oh why, was I being targeted? It raised one of its legs and hovered it over me, I guess it didn't want me alive. I rolled away just in time to watch it slam into the ground, making an imprint deep enough to turn into a swimming pool. It slammed down again and again, aiming to crush me. This thing really wanted me dead.

The more I dodged, the weaker I felt. It got so that every movement was painful. My new found skill for evading was beginning to fail me, I had to get out of there. After one more roll, I went for it. Leaping to my feet, I sprinted across the grass, focusing more on my breathing than my aching limbs. My lungs were on fire but I could handle that, lungs didn't explode ... None that I'd heard of, anyway.

My spidey-sense kicked in again and I jumped, feeling a cool gust blow beneath me, as the tail ran under me. Ha! I'd finally learned its tricks, I was home free! Or, so I thought.

The tail swung back and smashed me from behind, sending me into the dirt once again. I groaned, my whole body feeling like it was ready to give in. It no longer felt like my body, it felt like a loan body. What the hell was going on?

I rolled onto my sore back and looked up, giving my eyes a new and terrifying sight. I could see the monster now. Its head was large and white, looking kinda like a mask. The rest of it body was a dark purple and more ripped than a Mr. Universe candidate. In the centre of its chest was a huge hole, I could see the moon through it. What the hell was this thing?

My brain screamed run, but my body had fallen asleep. This was it, game over. The monster must've gotten sick of chasing me, as it gave up on trying to crush me. Instead, it opened its mouth and inside it began charging a small green ball of light. I'd seen Sci-Fi movies, that was never good. I closed my eyes and waited for the end. Hey, at least I didn't have to hand in anymore homework.

Nothing happened to me, but in the few seconds I had my eyes closed, something happened around me. A new power entered the fold, the creature let out a shriek and when I opened my eyes, it was no more. The only proof it was ever there were the dents in the earth.

A shadowy man stood over me. He bent down, revealing that shopkeeper from earlier. He pulled out a small fan and used it to cover his smile. Had he ... Taken down that monster? No, no way. One guy against that? Still, what had happened? And did this guy have the answers.

I wanted to move but my body wouldn't let me, I winced when I tried to lift my arm. I felt like I was trapped inside a box and I needed to be let out. I couldn't go to school in a box.

"My my, it seems your Gigai is failing. Well, we'll just have to make you another one." The shopkeeper spoke, bending down to help me up. He got me to my feet with little effort and supported me against his shoulder.

"Wh-What's a Gigai?" I asked, glad for the help walking.

"Patience, Sasori-Kun."

How did he know my name? Hadn't this guy said he'd never met me earlier today? I knew it, he'd been lying, but why? And how did he take down that monster? I had so many questions for him, but my lungs would only allow one more.

"What are you?"

He looked at me and dropped his fan, showing a smile too kind to be genuine, "Me? I'm a shopkeeper." With those words, he lifted me into his arms and sprinted down the street at sixty miles per hour.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

**So there you have it! The first chapter of my story. I pretty much wrote this off the top of my head but don't worry, other chapters will be planned in advance.**

**And even though my main character is an OC, there will be a lot of canons in the story. I hope I do them justice.**

**So read and review, I wanna know what you guys think C:**


	2. Answers! Memories return

**Disclaimer:** Bleach not mine.

So here we are =] Chapter 2. I wrote this at college and uploaded it at home.

Have fun reading.

* * *

At some point during the shopkeepers super run, I passed out. My body felt empty and I couldn't keep my eyes open to watch the buildings blur by me. I entered a dreamless sleep. Oh well, at least I couldn't feel the pain that had worked its way into every joint on my body.

I awoke in an empty room, laying on thin sheet that was meant to keep me comfortable on the wooden floor. It wasn't working. I put my palms flat on the ground and pushed myself up, testing my body for any aches or pains. There were none, I guess a goodnights sleep really did cure all. I pulled the thin sheet off my body and sat up fully, looking around the bare room for a sign to tell me where I was.

A door slid open and light broke in. I raised my arm up, covering my eyes. It was definitely the morning again, meaning I'd slept a while. But surely it didn't take my eyes this long to adjust. The door slid closed again and I lowered my arm. Standing there was that shopkeeper, what was his name again? Oh right, Urahara.

"Ah, good morning, Hatake-Kun." He spoke warmly taking a seat in front of me on the floor.

I stared at him for a moment, trying to figure him out. What were his motives? As far as I could tell, he knew me when I didn't know him. He saved me from a monster and now he was letting me rest at his house. Just what did this guy want?

"Yeah, morning. Look, I just wanna kn- …" He cut me off when he raised his hand.

"I know what you want, Hatake-Kun and I shall answer your questions. But there are some things I promised you I wouldn't say. So please, ask whatever question you think is most important."

He promised me? What the hell did that mean? I don't remember asking him to pinky swear to anything. Was he apart of my blurry memories? I shuffled forwards a little, leaning in so I could see his eyes under the shadow of his hat.

"How do you know me?"

"You are a customer of mine. You came here a year ago, looking for help." Urahara answered and so far, I couldn't detect deception in his voice.

"What help did I need?"

"That is one of the things I cannot tell you." I scowled. Why did I have to make him promise? I probably had a good reason but damn it, I shouldn't be keeping things from myself.

I rocked back and forth slightly, trying to recall information from last night. I'd ask about the monster last, since I wanted to pretend that it was a dream just a little longer.

"Oh! Last night, you mentioned a 'Gigai', what is that?"

"Ah, well, a Gigai is what Shinigami use to hide their reitsu and travel amongst humans as one of them." He was answering so honestly, did he trust me?

Wait … Did he just say Shinigami? I narrowed my eyes and stared at him incredulously, trying to spot the signs of lying. Shinigami weren't real, they were tales told to old people who were getting spiritual. Then again, I didn't believe in monsters either until last night.

"But you said I was in a Gigai, does that mean I'm a … Shinigami?" I felt stupid just asking it.

"Oh no, no you are something different." Different? I hated that word, it usually meant worse.

"Then, what am I?"

"An Arrancar."

The word was like a lightning bolt hitting my brain and turning on the power to full. I clutched my head as a wave of pictures and sounds came crashing down on me, threatening to make my head explode. I saw sand, lots of it. People wearing white clothes, hollows. Monsters everywhere. Men in black clothes. So many swords. Power levels that would kill a human. What the hell was I?

"I-I … If I am this … Creature, that you say I am. Then why, why did you help me?"

"Because, you were harmless. You came to me as a soul tired of fighting. Even creatures deserve peace." He was hiding something, I knew it. But he wouldn't tell me.

I stared down at my hands, then touched my wrist. I felt real. If this was a Gigai, then it was an amazing creation because I couldn't feel more human. I knew now what I was, a creature made from a monster like the one that chased me last night. Not human, not monster, something in between. My life before then I could still not see, nor could I see my life after then. My mind felt like a comic book with pages torn out.

I didn't know how long I had been quite for, but it was obviously long enough to make things uncomfortable enough for Urahara to speak again, "The Gigai you are in is failing though. I am making you another one. Shouldn't be too long."

Another one? I didn't want another one. I wanted this one, the one I knew, the one my friends knew, the one my family … My family. I had no family. Those pictures were just lies, monsters didn't have kin. I clenched my fists and pain shot up my arm. He was right, this body was failing. Every movement now was causing pain.

"How do I get out of this one?" I asked softly, finding it hard to lift my voice up above a whisper.

Urahaha gave me one of his clean smiles and lifted his stick. Before I could stop him, he jammed it through my head and I felt like my body was being stretched. I fell backwards and hit my head on the floor, but felt no pain from it. I sat up to yell at Urahaha, stopping when I saw my old body sitting in front of me, staring lifelessly at the shopkeeper.

I stared down at my hands once again, which were now a strange grey colour, like the wall of a church. I ran a finger across my forearm, feeling the smoothness of my satin skin. This couldn't be my true form.

"There's a mirror in the other room." Urahaha told me, his eyes showing he was pleased with my reaction. Before he could point the way, I ran into the room on my right.

I stopped in front of the full length mirror and my brown eyes -No, wait, they were now yellow- grew wide from the shock of it. My face was exactly the same as my Gigai's, so it was modelled after me. The only difference there was the change in skin colour. My deep yellow eyes had two yellow marks just below them. My black hair now grew just past my shoulders and on my forehead was a large broken piece of mask. My memory reminded me it was from my days as a monster. It was a pearl white colour and it stretched the length of my forehead. A long, thick bump stretched the length of the mask horizontally. I gave it a tug but it was stuck there like a second layer of skin.

My eyes travelled down to my torso, which was now ripped. I'd never been ripped before. My hands glided over my solid abs, poking and prodding them, making sure they were real. They were spoiled a little by the hole that went through my entire body, in the spot where my belly button used to be. A sleeveless white jacket that covered half my torso was all that covered my upper half, my lower half was covered by white pants.

My hands then found their way to the blade at my side. The hilt was made from wood, with two green pieces of string attached to the end. It was so cool, finally my Kendo classes would pay off.

After my inspection, I'd completely forgotten my sadness at losing my old body. Who cared when I looked like this? Sure, I was pale, but damn I looked good. I walked back into Urahaha, my cheeks hurting from the grin on my face. My Gigai was no longer there, had he moved it so quickly?

"I take it you are pleased with your new body?" He asked and I replied with an enthusiastic nod, "Good, well then go test it out."

"What?" Was this like buying a car? Did I have to road test it first?

"Well, all that power has its perks. Surely you've felt it?" I hadn't until he mentioned it.

I could feel the new power that surged through my body. It was much greater than that monsters, it was enough to level a town. Not that I wanted to, I just liked knowing I had that option open. I wanted to test it out, see what it could do. If I could jump fifteen feet in a Gigai, how far could an Arrancar body jump? Automatically I put a cap on it though, I didn't want my power leaking everywhere.

"I will be working on your Gigai. So, take your time. But please try not to get caught. I'd hate to explain this to the Shinigami." They were real? I guess I wasn't surprised. I wasn't scared either, not with the new power I had.

I headed for the front door, pausing with one foot out. I turned my head and asked the question that had just found its way to the front of my brain, "Hey, shopkeeper. That monster last night-"

"-The Hollow."

"Yeah, that. Well, was it chasing me because of this power inside of me?"

"Most likely." Good, I thought to myself. I was hoping another one came to try and take a bite. I was itching for a fight and killing a soul eating monster was as good as it got.

I exited the shop, sliding the door closed behind me and I instantly felt a new side to my power. I could feel every person in the town, everyone of their powers I could see, like little fireflies at night. Not only that, but I could hear every sound, inhale every smell and see every movement. I felt like I was everywhere at once. It was incredible.

I took a few steps forward, turned that into a jog, then broke into a sprint. In seconds, I was running down the street faster than any car. I could've loved to see what I looked like to the people I passed by. Then, just when I thought my speed had hit its max, I disappeared, reappearing twenty yards away. Had I … Teleported? Just when I thought my body couldn't do more, it surprised me.

I leaped onto the roof of a nearby building, a surprisingly easy task, and focused my sights on the building next to it. I took a step forward and _woosh _I'd teleported across buildings. This was gonna be a fun day.

An hour flew by quicker than I had thought possible. I had been having too much fun outrunning Italian sports cars, teleporting to the tops of tall buildings and lifting up stationary trains. I felt like my body could do anything, there were no more limits for me now.

I was about ready to return, being super powered was fun, but after looking at the clock tower at the town square, I realised school was in an hour. Damn, it was pretty early. I wanted to finish school. I was an Arrancar but I was also a human. I didn't want to lose that tie. I didn't know why I wanted to become human in the first place, but it was me, so the reason had to be good.

I took back towards Urahara's shop, timing myself on how long it took me to run six miles. When, from up above, a Hollow roar broke out across the sky, disturbing the peace. My eyes shot up to the hollow. This one was different from last night, its body was green and it had wings, looking like a monster bird from a low budget horror movie. It hadn't looked at me, did my power scare it?

My hands clenched into fists. This thing, this monster that I was once brethren with, the sight of it angered me. Not only had one tried to kill me, but these things killed humans, ate souls. I couldn't allow that. It was time to test out the fighting skills my body possessed.

I pulled out my blade swiftly, ignoring my kendo lessons. I didn't have time to get into a stance. I leapt in the air, climbing higher and higher until I came within arms reach of the Hollow. I swung. My blade sliced through it wing easily, nothing could stop my blade. The hollow cried out and began descending, I wasn't gonna let it reach the ground.

I landed on its back, raising my blade high in the air, before bring it crashing down into the Hollows mask. It cracked open and the Hollow began to disintegrate into nothing. I landed gracefully onto the nearest building, sliding my blade back into its sheath. The Hollow was too easy for me to feel any pride about taking its life. I was happy, though. It was only one, but thinking that I might've saved some poor soul was a pretty cool feeling.

I headed back to Urahara's without further incident. I paused at the entrance, feeling someone inside. A power level that was clearly suppressed. I had no clue how I knew that, I just did. I cautiously stepped in and my eyes were greeted with the sight of an orange-haired Shinigami talking to Urahara. Wait … Wasn't that a kid who went to my school?

"I'm telling you, I felt an Arrancar here!" The orange-haired boy snapped at the smiling shopkeeper.

Urahara looked over at me and the boys eyes followed. Those eyes, I definitely knew him. Now what was his name?

"Kurosaki-Kun!" Urahara spoke. That was his name, Kurosaki.

He had pulled out his huge sword and had it pointed at me. Instinctively, my hand went to my blade. I wasn't gonna let this guy chop me up, even though I knew that was a Shinigami's job.

"Kurosaki-San, there is more to this story than you know. Please, allow me to explain." Urahara spoke softly, placing a hand onto the boys shoulder. He must've had a lot of trust in the shopkeeper, as he slowly backed into the other room. His eyes never leaving me, his sword never dropping.

"What's his problem?" I growled, moving my hand away from my blade.

"Ah, nothing, I'm sure. Your new Gigai is ready," He gestured into another room, "Please, try it on. I will explain all to Kurosaki-Kun." And with that, he followed the orange-haired boy and closed the door.

I wanted to sneak up and listen in so badly. I knew what they were talking about; Me. More importantly, the stuff I couldn't remember. Still, if that Kurosaki could feel me from miles away, he'd definitely feel me pressed against the door. I went against what I wanted and headed into the other room.

Standing in the centre of what looked like a stock room, was me. Well, my Gigai. It looked exactly like my old one. The scene kid hair, tight jeans, loose hoody. Even that little scar on my chin. Looking at it made me feel nostalgic. It made me miss being a human. Being super strong was great, but being normal felt better.

I walked over to the Gigai and poked its cheek, trying to figure out how to use it. How did I get in? I circled it a few times, pausing on the fourth circle at the back. Maybe I stepped in? Like a robot suit? I took a step forward and placed my hands onto its shoulders. I closed my eyes and moved in, hoping it worked or I'd be dry humping my human self.

When my opens opened back up, there was nothing in front of me. I turned, nothing behind me. I looked at my hands and smiled at their familiar pinkness. I was back to my human self. I stretched a little, making sure it fit right, like a new t-shirt. When I was satisfied, I walked out the room, just as Urahara and Kurosaki came out of theirs.

"Ah it looks great, Hatake-Kun." Urahara said. I was about to reply, when the orange-haired scowled came over to me. I was taller, that was a secret win for me.

"Listen, I'll allow you to live. But you stay in that Gigai at all times. If you don't, I have no hesitation to end your life, Arrancar." What a jerk. I wanted to retort back at him, hit him, do anything. But causing trouble didn't seem smart. I gave him a half-hearted salute and he left.

What gave him the right to say if I lived or not? I would've lived even without his approval. I wasn't a monster, I wasn't gonna let anybody treat me like one. I flipped him off when he left, then headed over to Urahara.

"What did you say to him?" I asked, since whatever it was had saved me a fight. And possible my life.

"I told him why you are here. Why you are human."

"And you still won't tell me?"

"Nope."

I sighed. It seemed it was useless to argue, this guy probably had years of practice with keeping secrets. One kid wasn't going to break that. I turned, wanting to leave. I hoped this Gigai would last longer, so I wouldn't have to come back to this shop for another one.

"Wait." Urahara said and I turned back around. He handed me a cylinder container with the head of a duck. How old did he think I was? "This is Soul Candy. It will separate your Arrancar self from your human self instantly." He answered before I could ask.

"Right, but didn't the Orange guy with the attitude problem say, I couldn't do that?"

"Oh, of course. And you must listen. This is just for emergencies." I had a feeling he knew exactly what emergency I would need the candies for. I stuffed them into my back pocked and grabbed Urahara before he could turn.

"Wait," Something had been bugging me and only then did I realise how much, "My memories. What happened to them?"

There was something in Urahara's eyes that told me he was thinking. Was he thinking up a lie or whether or not to tell me the truth? I could never fully tell with this guy.

"When you came to me the first time, you asked the Gigai be built to wipe your memories. After that, I filled in a few gaps. Family, school, money." I scratched the back of my neck. Whatever I wanted to forget must've been big. If I couldn't know what it was, then who could?

"I see. Well I wanna keep my memories now. I have to know what I was running from." Urahara gave me a nod, he understood. We both turned and I left the store, heading for school.

Compared to earlier events, the day was boring. Classes seemed to go by quick, with me absorbing only half of what the teacher said. Then came lunch and that was filled with my friends telling me their plans for the weekend. I got a few invites but I didn't feel like going anywhere. The beach did sound kinda fun though.

The only eventful part of my day was at break. I was sat in class doodling, hiding from Kenji who was trying to get tips on how to pick up girls. Sitting in the class too was that Kurosaki kid and a few of his friends. I had the weirdest feeling they all hated me. Every time I glanced up, at least one of them was glaring at me. I eventually got annoyed and stood up to speak, but the bell rang and they left. Pricks.

The last task of the day was Kendo class. I walked there with Kenji, got changed and sat in a circle around our sensei. He asked for a volunteer to demonstrate with. My hand shot up. I didn't know why, but I was feeling strangely confident.

I stood opposite my sensei, we bowed our heads, then clashed weapons. My new Gigai felt alive with traces of my Arrancar self. I grinned. In one swift movement, I swiped my teachers legs with my Kendo blade, knocking him down. The class cheered, the sensei sent me home early. I was better than him anyway, I didn't need it. I did miss the feel of a real blade in my hand, though.

My walk home felt strange. The streets were empty, void of even cars. I couldn't feel even the smallest power level with a ten yard radius. This was weird. I quickened my pace a little, getting home sooner seemed like a real nice idea.

A pain shot down my right arm. I leaped to the left, clutching my arm. There was nothing wrong with it, not cuts or bruises. I scowled, my eyes darting everywhere for any sign of life. No one could hide their Reitsu this well … Right?

"Looking for me?" My head snapped around to the sound of a voice.

Floating a foot off the ground, only a few feet away, was an Arrancar. His fragment of mask stretched past his left eye and covered his cheek. He had cold, yellow eyes like mine and his hole was located on his left pectoral. What the hell was he doing here? Surely he wasn't foolish enough to attack me in a town populated by Shinigami? No, whatever this guy wanted, it had to do with me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, keeping him occupied as my hand inched towards my back pocket. This was looking like a Soul Candy emergency.

"My name is Dellqrou." He responded, his cocky grin already pissing me off. His left hand rested on his Zanpaktou, ready for a quick draw.

"What do you want from me?" I could handle a fight. Probably.

"So it's true, you lost your memories?" He chuckled lowly to himself, "Very well, I want to help you regain them." What a liar.

I scowled, he didn't even know I'd lost them, so he definitely wasn't here to help get them back. Still, if he knew me, then he had answers. Answers Urahara hid from me.

"How do you know me?"

"I would've thought it'd be obvious." Dellqrou spoke, opening his arms, like he wanted to embrace me in a hug, "I'm your brother."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading again =] I hope you enjoyed it, if you did, please review. If you didn't, review anyway C:

Who is this strange Arrancar who claims he is Sasori's brother?

Next chapter will have a lot of action and I'll introduce Sasori's love interest [Hint: She's a canon]


	3. Fight time! A saviour in Black Robes

Disclaimer: I no own Bleach.

Hello readers.

Here is Chapter 3! One of my favourite Shinigami enters in this chapter, I hope I do her justice.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter 3:

As you might've guessed, my mind was racing.

It had only been a few hours since I'd learned what I truly was. Now this guy was claiming he was related to me? As far as my memories on the matter went, that's not how Hollow's worked. I couldn't remember this guy, not even a fuzzy picture. Whoever he was, he was no brother of mine.

I pulled out my Soul Candy, popped one into my mouth and experienced the weird tearing feeling, as my two bodies were pulled apart. My Gigai fell to the floor, leaving me ready to fight. We were both Arrancar, it'd be equal, right? I just hoped saving my ass wouldn't get me into trouble with captain Orange.

"We do not have to fight you know. Just come with me and I'll help you remember." Why did I have the feeling there was a certain something he wanted me to remember?

"That sounds tempting, but I'd like to pass."

Without another word, Dellqrou unleashed his Zanpaktou and dashed at me. My eyes watched his movements, being able to read each one clearly. I was faster than him, I could do this. I pulled out my blade, just in time to block his. He gritted his teeth, pushing applying pressure to my Zanpaktou. I smirked, realising I was also stronger than him.

I flicked my wrist, breaking the encounter and knocking his arms up. I spotted an opening and went for it, thrusting my blade forwards at his ribs. I saw panic in his eyes as he swung down, deflecting my blade. He jumped back and I mimicked his movement.

A wide smile was finding permanent residence on my face. I'd never been much for fighting, but having this much power was incredible. My confidence was expanding more and more by the second. I could take this guy down and I knew I'd better do it soon, before the Shinigami patrol arrive.

Going of instinct, I focused my reitsu down my blade, allowing it to form into a small green ball at the tip. Then, using my blade as a brush, I created the symbol for power in the sky. By the look on Dellqrou's face, I knew I had won. I stabbed my blade into the floating symbol and a flash of light shot from it, blasting Dellqrou away. It was too easy, I felt a little disappointed.

"Not bad," Came a voice from the smoke, "I had never expected you to still have so much reitsu on tap, not after a year in a Gigai."

The smoke cleared and there stood Dellqrou, without a scratch on him. His face, filled with confidence, mirrored mine only seconds ago. Now, I was in shock. He survived without a mark? How was that possible? I gritted my teeth, holding my blade even tighter. It wasn't' gonna be so easy after all.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to use a little more power." His words angered me.

I stepped forward to charge, but my body was suddenly paralyzed by the level of Reitsu suddenly being emitted. The land around me began to shake, I knew that was only my own vision. My lungs began to feel compressed and my body felt like giving up and dropping to the ground. I fought against that feeling and soon, the reitsu disappeared. As did Dellqrou.

My eyes couldn't keep up with him. He was so fast! I gasped, coughed and blood spurted from my mouth. My body began to tremble. I looked down at the source of the pain at my right shoulder and saw the tip of a blade sticking out. It slid back out and my right arm went numb, I dropped my Zanpaktou.

Dellqrou appeared in front of me again, his speed still too much for me to handle. He didn't say anything. He punched me in the stomach, holding my chin so I couldn't fall down, then hit him in the face, allowing me to fall backwards this time. My left hand, that trembled fearfully, reached for my Zanpaktou.

Dellqrou stepped on it and finally got what he wanted: My scream. My lungs felt like they were burning, but the screaming helped the pain. I was a fool, I had gotten cocky and now it was gonna cost me. I should've just ran, running solves a lot.

His blade pierced my left shoulder next, numbing that arm, just to make sure I had no fight left in me. I didn't know if he was going to kill me, or take me away and beat out whatever information he needed. I couldn't let him. I cursed the Shinigami for not arriving sooner, but they would arrive, I just had to stall until then.

"What the hell do you want from me? What memory is worth all of this?" I asked softly, trying to save my breath. Every time I opened my mouth, I felt like crying out.

"Well, maybe telling you will help you remember." He shrugged. I was glad he wasn't gonna hide things, maybe now I'd get some straight answers, "We are Arrancar, as you know. We were made in the waning days of the Aizen guy. So, we never got branded. Still, we were close, like brothers. We only had each other. When that old bastard fell, we hatched a plan together-."

"What plan?" I cut in and for it, I got more pain. He twisted the blade and I had to bite my bottom lip until bled, just to muffle my agonizing screech.

"I was getting to that. Rude." He rolled his eyes. Oh yeah, I was rude. I wasn't the one stabbing people!

"Now then, where was I? Oh yeah, the plan. You see, the thing used to create us, Hougyoku, was destroyed after Aizen was killed. But, we found a piece. It wasn't big enough to do anything, but there was a human who could fix things. Once fixed, we'd use it right and rule Hueco Mundo! … And, of course, you grew a conscience. You stole the piece, hid it, then ran to Earth to hide."

The information hit me harder than the pain. I remembered it all now. The piece, my betrayal, my escape. I knew now why I had to hide it from myself. Why Urahara gave me the Gigai. Why Kurosaki didn't attack me. They all wanted the same thing. But I couldn't remember where I had hidden it. And I was out of questions.

In a final act of desperation, I summoned my Reitsu into the palm of my left hand and blasted Dellqrou in the face with a Cero. He stumbled and I leapt up. I forced my right arm to work and limply picked up my Zanpaktou. I wasn't gonna go down without at least trying to win.

"I see you remember," He smirked, "That's good. Makes things easier. Now drop the blade and let's go. I don't want to accidentally kill you."

"Go to hell. I'll never let you take that … Thing."

I ran at him, swinging down at my head. His blade was already there to block even before I lifted my arm. I swung my leg at his stomach, but once again his blade was there and my foot crashed into the blunt edge of his blade. He was reading my moves before I even executed them.

I jumped back. My arms were in searing pain, holding my blade had become more of a challenge than the actual fight. Fighting of the numbness was draining me. I panted. Sweat covered me like ran, it was impossible.

I fired another Cero at him, he swatted it away with his hand. Then, he began charging his own. His was three times the size of mine and a deep purple, this wasn't good. I raised my sword, mustering my strength into defence. He released his attack. It flew at me with every intention to kill. But my saviour came in the form of a black robe.

A woman, a Shinigami, with very light brown hair stood in front of me, her Zanpaktou raised. She'd deflected the Cero, man she was good. She kicked me and I stumbled back. I wasn't allowed in my own fight anymore.

She ran at Dellqrou and their blades locked in combat. My vision began to blur and I was finding it harder and harder to keep up with the battle. They themselves were becoming blurs.

This girl … She was a classmate of mine! No doubt a Shinigami friend of Kurosaki. She was helping me, that warmed my mind, but I had a feeling she'd rather kill me and end another Arrancars life.

The fight intensified and Matsumoto was losing. Dellqrou's strength was too much. I had to help. I tried to stand, stopping when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw three Shinigami, including Kurosaki, standing there. This really wasn't my fight anymore.

Matsumoto jumped back, landing with us. Dellqrou's eyes scanned over everyone. I could see he wasn't an idiot, if he continued fighting, he'd be dead in a minute.

"Aw, and I was just having fun. Oh well." With a wave of his hand, he was gone, back to whatever hell spawned him.

I turned to thank my saviours. I was met with a fist to the jaw. As I lay there, slowly losing consciousness, I realised something: I had no allies.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I gained consciousness was: My jaw was throbbing in pain. It was definitely bruised. Damn those Shinigami. First, they show up to save me, then they knock me out! They could at least make up their minds on where I stood on the friend/enemy line.

I was back in my Gigai, I noticed my suppressed power level. Power, ha, my power was weak, I knew that now. Taken down so easily, I felt like a fool for allowing my ego to take such a strong hold on me. My body wasn't in my pain, I could feel soft bandages on my skin. I'd been patched up. Everything apart from my jaw. Stupid Shinigami.

I cracked my eyes open and noted that I was back in Urahara's shop. Only this time, that Matsumoto girl was sitting in the room with me, sleeping against the wall. She'd saved me, I could feel my cheeks burning up with a blush. She sure was beautiful. What the hell was I thinking? She'd rescued me, I should've been thinking about appropriate ways to thank her, not ask her out.

Although her melons we- New thought! I sat up slowly, my body held together well. I rubbed my jaw and looked around the room. Me and Matsumoto were the only ones in the shop, I couldn't feel anyone else inside. Oh well.

I turned to look at her again, only to find that she was looking back. Well, glaring. I tried to smile, but her eyes were like a barrier against happiness. She must've really hated me. Why wouldn't she? I was an Arrancar, most Shinigami killed them, they didn't save them. It was a totally different girl from the one I saw at school. Sleeping in lessons, charming boys into doing her work for her. She was amazing. My blush fired up again.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Now I can leave." I opened my mouth as she stood. I wanted to asked her to stay longer, but I didn't feel like getting rejected.

"Thank- …" She shook her head and held up a hand. I left my sentence unfinished.

"Don't thank me. I'm only here right now because Urahara asked me watch you." That hurt a little, "I would've much preferred it if we killed both you and the other monster from last night. But I can't. So, don't thank me. Just be grateful you are alive."

I didn't know why her words hurt so much, but they did. They felt strong enough to reopen my wounds. Strong enough to numb the pain in my jaw. I was just a monster to her, helped because of a father. But to me, I was still a human. And humans didn't listen well.

"Thank you anyway," I said as she was halfway out the room, "I know you don't need it. But I have manners. Thank you for saving me. I owe you one, Matumoto-san."

She nodded then left. I could've sworn her cheeks were as pink as mine.

I laid back down, putting my hands behind my head. The peace allowed me to think. It had been the most eventful day of my life, revelations, fights, cute girls. It was all happening so fast. And now, now I had a goal. Just like my goal before I threw away my memories: I had to destroy that Hougykou.

I hadn't told Dellqrou, but I remembered what had happened and why I took the piece. I saw its power, no one should be allowed that kind of power, especially not a sadistic prick like him. I took it and planned on destroying it, but I was hunted down by Dell and his cronies. I escaped, barely, and hid the piece in the sands of Hueco Mundo. My mind couldn't tell me where though, now it was lost in the sands.

I had to remember. If anything, even a lowly Hollow, found that piece, then Dellqrou would find them and he'd destroy them. I had to get it first.

The door slid open. Urahara entered, his fan raised to hide his smile. I saw up, pulling the thin sheet off me like I had done only this morning

"It's good to see you alive." He said, which allowed me the smallest of smiles.

"Thanks and thanks again for letting me stay here. But … You knew Dellqrou would come after me, didn't you?"

"Yes and no. I knew you'd be hunted by your partner. I didn't know when and I knew no names." He had so many answers, a few more questions couldn't hurt.

"Why was he so much stronger than me? In my memories, we were equal." It worried me. Had he grown stronger?

"The Gigai you are in suppresses Reitsu, so he can't find you. After being in it for a year, it takes training to bring it back to full."

"Then how did he find me?"

"I fear, when I let you out earlier, he locked onto you and followed you back here, learning your human identity." Damn it, it was all my fault for staying out so long.

I tried walking past Urahara, he stopped me with his cane and pushed me back, shaking his head.

"Oh no, you can't go just yet, Sasori-Kun. You see, we need those memories before they fall into the wrong hands." Why did I suddenly feel like I was in a horror movie?

"How though? I can't remember. It'll just take time."

"We may not have time. But don't worry, I have an invention that'll do just the trick." With that, he left.

I had no doubt he was a genius, but I didn't want people jump starting my brain. I took a run for the door. My passage was blocked by Matsumoto. I stopped myself and scowled, but stopped that when I saw her softened eyes. They were no longer glares, more like concerned stares. For me? Probably not, but I couldn't run out when she was like this.

"If your memories are what we need, then let us get them. Please." Her voice was like a symphony of angels. I'd never been on the receiving end of her charm before. Man, it was good.

I nodded, defeated and turned, just as Urahara came out carrying a large, metal helmet, with four rods sticking out of the top. The idea to run came to me again, then did Matsumoto's eyes. Damn it. I took a cautious step forward, stopping when a bolt of blue lightning flicked off one of the rods.

"Oh, don't worry, it's quite safe. I promise."

Why was everybody out to kill me?

* * *

Well, that was number three. It's kinda short, I was going to extend the fight sequence, but decided against it.

This is a fanfiction to ease my stress and writing out long battles makes me stressed (Details!)

I hope you enjoy reading, don't be afraid to read and review C:


	4. Memories! Waves of knowledge

**Hello readers. It's my again with the fourth chapter.**

**This is my shortest one yet.**

**It focuses on his growing relationship with Matsumoto and Sasori collecting his memories back.**

**Have fun reading =]**

* * *

I was starting to freak out. I'd seen horror movies and helmets like that always killed the hero.

I made another break for the door. Sorry Matsumoto, but you couldn't stop me this time. I ducked under her arm and finally made it out the door. When, from literally out of nowhere, came a little girl. She dived onto my back, knocked me to the ground and pinned my arms together. It was so easy for her, it was embarrassing. Dying right now seemed like a merciful thing.

She lifted me up and took my back inside, dumping me onto a chair in the middle of the store. Urahara placed the strange helmet onto my head, then began fiddling with it. Panic was starting to creep back in again. I pushed it away with a reminder that this thing could restore my memories.

"Don't worry, Hatake-Kun, it's perfectly safe." Yeah, that was easy for him to say, it wasn't on his head.

"Who has a thing like this lying around, anyway?" I inquired, flinching at the sound of electricity crackling through the rods. The only thing keeping me from bolting again was Matsumoto. She watched from the corner. I didn't want to seem like a coward to her.

"Oh, well, you see, I was originally trying to create a device that erased memories. But, I multiplied when I should've divided and I got this." Who was this guy? Gigai's, memory restorers, Shinigami friends, I was hanging with a mad scientist.

He finished his preparations and took two lengthy steps back, that didn't help with my nerves. He lifted his cane and hit the button from a safe distance away. Well, safe for him.

"So, you've tested this right?" I asked, hopefully.

"Nope." Before I could throw the thing off my head, it activated, sending what felt like a thousands volts into my head.

It all hurt me like a wave of thoughts. Just like earlier, only ten times more intense. I gripped the arms of the chair I was sat in, trying to take the memories as they came and sift through them for any signs of the Hougykou. My head hurt, it felt ready to explode.

Just when I was ready to scream stop, the memories stopped flooding and the machine switched off. I could focus again and with my focus, I threw the machine off my head and gave it one of my best glares. Urahara lifted his invention, checking it for any damage. When he was satisfied, he checked me. I ranked lower than a machine? Awesome.

"How do you feel?" He asked, looking in my ear.

"Like killing you." I replied honestly.

"Ah, you're fine then."

Satisfied, he went back into his lab/room, whatever it was. I got off the chair, rubbing my head that now hurt from both the bruised jaw and the electrocuted brain. With my focus back, I tried to find the individual memories I need, but they all seemed mashed together. I needed some time to think.

"Are you okay?" I looked over and saw it was Matsumoto who had asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Not the first time a mad men experimented on me." I joked and she smiled. Wow, her smile was so beautiful.

I turned around just in case I was blushing, I didn't need more embarrassment. She left the store, I could hear her feet touching the hard gravel outside. When she was gone, I allowed myself a smile. She cared about me, even though I was supposed to be an enemy. It felt good.

"You should get some rest," Urahara spoke when he came back out, wiping something off his hands, "It's getting late and you need to let your mind rest."

I nodded, with no intention of going to sleep. I'd been resting a lot, more sleep seemed like a waste. I needed time to think. I left without another word to the shopkeeper, trying to shake a ringing out of my ear.

Outside, Matsumoto stood, waiting for me. Or so I'd like to think. I approached her, trying to seem friendly and not like one of the creepy guys who asked her out daily.

"Hey, I thought you went home." I opened the talking.

"No, I wanted to talk to you," My face lit up, "Can we go somewhere else?" Was she asking me out on a date? No, no way. It still felt good to get alone time though.

We settled on a small café. It was the evening, so the place was pretty much empty. Apart from the drunks trying to cure themselves with coffee. We took a table at the back and silence fell over us.

I stared into her eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking. I could see she was trying to do the same to me. Her eyes were surprisingly bright, I'd never really looked before. The silence started to get on my nerves and I knew it was time for one of us to talk.

"So … What do you wanna talk about?" I asked, tapping my fingers impatiently against the table.

"You," She said, crossing her arms under her ample bosom, "More specifically, why you are doing this." By 'this' I figured she meant helping the Shinigami, as opposed to fighting them.

"Well … I'm not a bad guy. Yeah, I'm an Arrancar, meaning I do enjoy fighting. I enjoy death. And pain give me a bit of a thrill. But, the Arrancar are dying out. After Aizen, we are nomads. I just want a peaceful life and if Dellqrou for that piece, then I'd never be able to live in peace."

I was going off my new memories. They were still mashed together but slowly, they began pulling themselves apart. Understanding my feelings for doing things were different though. The peaceful life was a current thing, I had no idea why my old self wanted to do it.

She seemed pleased with that answer and allowed herself to relax. The waitress came over, I offered to pay after ordering a Pepsi. She ordered a cheeseburger, fries, a slice of pie and a milkshake. My poor wallet.

"That's good." Matsumoto said when the waitress left, "I'm sorry for being so cold to you. It's hard to trust the cre- … People you fight."

I noticed her near slip but let it slide, "It's okay, I understand. I'm not asking for help, just trust." I was asking for help, I just didn't want to flat out say it.

"What about your past though? I mean, did Urahara help you remember that?" Soon as she asked, that part of my memories surfaced to the front of my brain.

I nodded, going over what were my first few memories to myself, before telling her, "I can't remember my Hollow self, but I was changed into an Arrancar late in the war when warriors were all he needed. That's where I met Dellqrou. He was like me, so we formed a bond. Only his mind was a lot darker and his ambitions were a lot greater than mine. He wanted power and it twisted him."

I felt sadness touch my heart. These were memories I'd only just remembered but seeing them again, seeing my once good friend Dellqrou turn into the beast he was, made me miss the old days. I continued, "We trained together and when Aizen fell, travelled together. That's where we found the Hougykou …"

I didn't continue and she didn't push me too. It was strange. After getting it all out in the open, things felt easier between me and Matsumoto. Our orders arrived and we just started talking, about anything and everything. She told me about Soul Society, her team, her captain. I told her about the Arrancar I encountered in my past.

We laughed and talked for what felt like hours. The food and drink was gone, leaving just us. We were then turfed out of the café by the waitress, apparently they needed to close.

"Well, I'd better be going then before I get in trouble." Matsumoto rolled her eyes as she spoke, knowing she wouldn't get in trouble.

"You can hang out at mine, if you want." I suggested. It was the spur of the moment thing. I didn't want the night to end.

She feigned shock and shook her head. Then tapped her cheek, thinking about it. I knew she already had her answer, "Go to a boys house, this late at night? I'm not that kind of woman." She protested. All I needed to do was add a little incentive.

"Come on, I'll be a gentleman. I'll even give you my coat if you get cold." She crossed her arms, just a little more, "I have alcohol."

"Well a few hours couldn't hurt."

We got to mine in record time, thanks to her dragging me down the road. She must've really wanted a drink. I entered my home and heard her whistle, my house was pretty impressive I guess, I'd never really noticed much.

We slipped off our shoes, entered the living room and I pointed to the drinks cabinet. Matsumoto dived at it, like it contained the secret to eternal beauty. I just sat on the couch and watched with an amused smile.

"How did you get all this? You're in high school." She asked, picking up three bottles and bringing them over.

"They were my parents. My fake parents. So, I guess Urahara put them there." Sadness touched me again. I never had parents, but knowing it was a lie made me want some. Humans had parents. I wanted to be human.

"Well then, let's drink!"

That's how the night went. Matumoto drank her weight in my expensive alcohol collection. I watched her and in between her drinks, we talked. This conversation felt more random. She sprouted out nonsense things, talked about people I was sure didn't exist and laughed when I didn't make a joke.

It was fun, though. It was my first time just hanging with someone. I couldn't believe I'd never done it before.

The night went on into the morning and Matsumoto stopped drinking. She sat next to me on the couch, leaning against me arm, her head on my shoulder. It was awesome, but I was too nervous to move.

"Y-You know, Sasori~ You are an alright guy." That's what I thought she said anyway, her words were a little slurred.

"Thanks, Matsumoto-Chan." She pressed a finger against my lips and sat up, giving me a stern look.

"We are friends, you shall refer to me as Rangiku." She ordered while I translated.

I smiled and gave her a nod. She lowered her finger and smiled back. Our eyes met again. This time, neither of us were trying to figure the other one out, we both knew each other. I was thinking about how her lips would taste, I got the feeling she was thinking the same.

She closed her eyes and pushed out her lips. Oh god, she wanted to kiss me! Sure, she was drunk, but she actually wanted to kiss me. My heart began racing, my brain turned into mush. This was really happening, the hottest girl in school wanted to kiss me.

I closed my eyes too, fighting off a grin as I puckered. I leaned forward slowly, feeling her do the same. Any second now and our lips would touch, igniting a raw passion that'd last forever.

Something hit my lap. I opened my eyes to find out it was her head. She was fast asleep. I sighed, a little disappointed. She probably wouldn't kiss me when she was sober, that was my one shot.

I contemplated waking her up, deciding against it when I figured out she could probably be an angry drunk. I settled for sleep. I ran my fingers through her soft locks as sleep was beginning to affect me. I leaned my head back, let my heavy eyes shut, and fell asleep for the third time that day.

"I got it!" I screamed, leaping up from the couch. It was morning, the sun was filtering through the half-open blinds.

You may be wondering why I was screaming and jumping at eight in the morning. I'll tell you. I had a dream of my past and in the dream I remembered where I had hidden the Hougykou piece! I could finally find it, destroy it and put this whole thing to rest.

I turned back to the couch, to tell Rangiku. But she wasn't there. She must've left while I was sleeping. It didn't bother me, I knew it'd happen. Waking in a strange house would've freaked me out too. I had to tell them though, Urahara, Kurosaki and the other Shinigami needed to know.

I ran upstairs, changing my clothes in a hurry. My T-shirt was on backwards, that didn't matter. I jumped down the stairs, clearing each step, then ran out the door, sprinting madly down to Urahara's store.

I bust in without opening the door. It was cool, I'd pay for the damage. Urahara was stood there, looking a little shocked to see me so vibrant in the morning. I normally wouldn't be, but this was important. Before he could speak, I ran over to him, panting at his face.

"Ura-Urahara! I remembered!" I yelled, finding it hard to lower my voice when excited.

"Good, then you can tell us, Sasori-Kun." Came a voice from behind.

From the shopkeepers face, I could tell it wasn't good. Four Arrancar stood behind me, cronies of Dellqrou no doubt. New cronies though, as I'd never seen them before. Coward, he didn't want to fight me himself so he sent little soldiers.

"I aren't telling you a thing. Now leave." I ordered, hoping to avoid a fight. I didn't know how strong they were and with my body still rebuilding its energy, I didn't want to take my chances.

"That's a shame. You'll just have to come with us." The tallest one spoke.

"And who are you?" Urahara asked kindly. He was good at keeping up a mask.

"We are the Mortal Cuatro!" The round one spoke enthusiastically.

Urahara placed the Soul Candy into my hand and took his place at my side. He'd fight with me, I was glad. But four on two were still tough odds. I popped it into my mouth and my Gigai dropped to the ground. My hand fell onto my Zanpaktou, my body had healed and now I was no longer restricted, I wanted a fight. Revenge for yesterdays thrashing.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but you've had a wasted journey. I'm staying here, after we defeat you of course." I spoke with the confidence my Arrancar self always seemed to have.

"Fool! You really think you can defeat us?"

"Think? No. Know? Oh yeah."

Urahara swung his hand and they were blown out of the shop. I stared at him in disbelief. His Reitsu was that strong? My confidence for the fight suddenly rose a few points. Together, we stepped outside and readied ourselves for the fight.

Only this time, I wouldn't lose.

* * *

**And that was chapter four! I hope it was enjoyable to read.**

**I feel it was a little rushed, I didn't want to get too into the relationship yet. Love doesn't happen over night.**

**Which brings me to think, should I mark this story as Adventure/Romance?**

**The next chapter will be long. A big battle ensues, will Sasori over come his enemy?**

**Thanks for reading, review and tell me what you think C:**


End file.
